No Regrets
by Hahana
Summary: AU: No regrets is what Sakura wants before she dies. No regrets is what Kakashi wants as he watches over Sakura, promising her he will be the one who will stay by her and he will be the one who will take away her soul after she dies. A Kakasaku story.
1. The Meeting

_- _

* * *

_- _

_She smiled ever so happily and smiled even more when he smiled back. Yes, she was happy and she will never regret it because all she ever felt was joy and never less._

_- _

* * *

_- _

Chapter One: The Meeting

-

* * *

- 

If she remembered correctly, it was that day, a day of rain with the darken sky that made the day gloom. It was that day when she walked home from school with her red umbrella shielding her from the rain. It was then she saw a man wearing a white, simple old fashioned yutaka, decorated at the bottom of the hem with blue waves and white cheery blossoms that floated along the wind and was outlined in pale pink that seem to made it glow. She remembered clearly how he knelt down, playing with a dog and his white hair that wasn't even wet with the rain. His white skin made him glow even more along with the yutaka. Though what's weird was that instead of a pair of wooden or straw sandals that would complete his look, he was barefooted. She remembered that she only stood a few feet away from him and she didn't know what possessed her but she was glad when she spoke out.

"Hey," She had said, "Why aren't you getting wet?"

The man paused before turning around slightly, revealing a handsome face and a dark eye. He seemed uncertain that he had heard her correctly.

"Are you..." He started with his voice deep and calm though a bit uncertain, "Are you talking to me?"

She nodded before saying, "Yes mister, there's no one else here besides you."

He chuckled lightly as if he couldn't believe it.

"What's so funny?" She had demanded, almost with a pout forming on her face.

"Nothing, nothing," He said calming down, "It's just that..."

"Just what?"

"It's just that normally people won't talk to me. In fact, they won't see me."

She raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

He didn't answer her at first as he got up from his kneeling position and as he turned completely to her, she realized that his left eye was completely red with black pupil. He smiled gently at her before explaining why and what he said next was something she never really would comprehend.

"Because Sakura-chan," He spoke, saying her name, surprising the young girl whose barely out of elementary school, "I'm not human."

Sakura's eye widen before narrowing her eyes, "Please mister, even if I'm a kid, that is not funny. I could clearly see you playing with that dog, you so are not a ghost."

"Ah, I might have not explain clearly. I am not a human nor a ghost. I am what you call a death god, _shinigami_ in your language."

"W-what?" Sakura frowned, no way was he a death god. She was a child but in no way was she stupid.

"I am not lying," He said as he knelt in front of her with a gentle smile, "Though I am not _the_ death god, I am one of the many in this world. I just happen to be assigned in this area a long, long time ago."

"But..." Sakura tried to reason, "How come I can see you and you can touch the dog?"

"I can touch the dog because animals are different then humans," He said as reached out to pat her head but his hand only went through, startling Sakura, making her take a step back, "We can not touch human as we can do to animals. Why you can see me...It must be because you're sensitive to our beings."

Sakura stayed silent, bowing her head, shaking while the death god didn't know what to do.

"H-hey, um...don't cry, okay?" He said, trying to calm her down.

"Wah!" Sakura cried out as she clutched her head, "This is too confusing!"

"Eh?" He said surprised, "What?"

"Whatever," Sakura said, accepting things was easier then trying to make sense of them, "You're a death god and I can see you...Okay, yeah, I get it."

The death god was surprised, he was certain she would be afraid and running away but she, the little girl just accepted it as part of her life.

"So mister death god," Sakura said, "What are you doing here."

"I came to take people that past own to the other world where spirits reside until they are ready to be reborn." He said.

"Oh," Sakura said, "So you can tell when people die?"

This girl was blunt, he concluded before answering her, "Yes, it's part of our job."

"Then," Sakura said with all seriousness, "Can you tell when I'm going to die?"

"Why...Why would you want to ask that?" The death god was certainly surprised even if he encounter many who ask that question but never from a child who doesn't seem to fear him.

"Why not?" Sakura asked, staring unblinkingly at the him.

"Nothing," He said wondering if he should or should not tell her.

"So are you going to tell me or not?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, if I'm not sure I would not ask you. That's what my mom always say, 'If you're sure, go for it and never let go, if you're not, then make sure you're sure.' So tell me, mister death god."

"Fine but don't regret it," He said as he closed his right eye. Comas started to appear in his red eyes and spun lowly at first before to rhythmically turned faster and faster until it stopped completely.

Sakura waited expectantly even if she was awed by the swirling eye. "So when?" She asked almost excitedly.

"..." He couldn't say she was going to die before the age of twenty.

"Come on, tell me. When? I don't care when, I just want to know so I won't regret anything." Sakura said with her big green eyes staring at him.

_"I don't want to regret, that's why..."_

_That's why what? _He thought to himself before shaking his head mentally before staring at the young child, "At age nineteen."

Sakura stared at him, looking at him with a blank expression before grinning cheekily at him, "Thank you mister death god, I won't regret this. Now I won't waste my time before I go on."

_"Hehehe," A giggle resounded in his mind like bells, "Thank you, I won't regret this. Now I'll be able to fully live my life with you..."_

He smiled gently at the girl, "Are you not afraid?"

"Afraid of what? I know when I'm going to die, there's not time to be afraid."

"What a blunt child you are," He mused to himself.

"I've been told that a lot, you know. Adults think I'm stupid even if I'm a kid. Too bad they don't know what we could know at this age. Internet does that to you."

He chuckled lightly that made her heart warmed up even if the cold rain still prickled her skin once in a while.

"So mister death god, what's your name?"

_"Hey, what's your name anyways? You never told me. You know mine already..."_

He almost smiled ruefully before saying in a clear voice, "Kakashi. They call me Kakashi so long ago, so very long where trees dominate the land and work around and with nature, never cutting the life."

Sakura could only stare at his eyes that was glassy and not here with her.

-

* * *

- 

A/N: For Machuu, _another_ kakasaku fic.

Any critiques or mistakes are welcome as long as they're reasonable.

-

* * *

- 


	2. Seashells

_- _

* * *

_- _

_She smiled, but of course she smiled. She was here enjoying the day with her best friend she met long ago. Her best friend was also smiling, also happy. To both of them, they were enjoying the least of 'her' days.  
_

_- _

* * *

_- _

Chapter Two: Seashells

-

* * *

-

It was only a few days later. She remembered it well enough it was then she had met her best friend. Only a few days later when she met the death god. She was walking around the small beach she lived near, she was only picking up seashells to make bracelets and necklaces. It was her favorite hobby and she was pretty good at it too. While she remembered picking up seashells alone, she saw a a pair of small white feet in front of her. A girl her size with shoulder length blond hair and big round blue eyes was wearing a simple white dress that flow down to her shins lightly with straps that holds up her dress. Sakura had notice she didn't wear any shoes and walked barefooted.

"Hey," Sakura had started to the girl with a big smile, "Want to help me look for seashells? I'll make a pretty necklace for you."

The blond hair girl looked surprised at first but quickly smiled happily and nodded her head and pointed to a direction with big and small rocks.

"There's shells there?" Sakura asked as she followed the bouncing girl. She had noticed she was so light on her feet as she skipped and bounced to the destination. Once they reached to the rocks, the girl climbed up a small rock that came up to their waist and motioned Sakura to follow. She made room for Sakura and her bucket she used to collect shells with. The blond hair girl motioned to a small hole with rocks that surrounded in a circle. In there, Sakura saw, was ankle clear deep water that filled the hole with sand. In it, there was plenty of seashells Sakura never saw and each one radiated their own unique color.

Sakura stared at it in awe while the other girl watched the expression on her face. Genuinely, the blue eye girl smile happily and pointed to a few rocks that she thought it was pretty. Sakura nodded and picked those up while she picked some shells she liked herself. Though Sakura kept on talking and the girl remained silent, she was active with her hand motions and her facial expressions. To Sakura, the girl's genuine emotions was more worth it then words.

As the day past and it was nearing night, Sakura had to leave.

"Bye bye!" Sakura said happily, "I had fun today. I hope you did too!"

At this, the blond hair girl nodded happily.

"Good, want to meet here again tomorrow? I'll make a pretty necklace for you with the shells you picked out."

The girl nodded happily again with a smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow at ten in the morning, okay?" Sakura said.

Though the girl seemed dishearten but nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll be here tomorrow." Sakura said as she waved good-bye and left the other girl.

The other girl waved to Sakura with almost no energy but nevertheless, she smiled.

When Sakura got home, she was hurried to clean up herself before eating dinner. After she had ate her dinner, she quickly went to her room and went to used the dried sea shells she washed earlier before she took a bath. She spread them out on a old newspaper and separated them into groups of two. Though one group was smaller, it was still pretty.

It was then Sakura started working, she picked out a small seashell that does not look awkward for a necklace. It was a small white seashell with stains of light and deep purple and on some parts, it looked blue and pink.

She had remembered it almost took her the whole night to finish it before she slept with a content look on her face. She had woken up early and pranced around her room before she dare leave the house around ten to go to the beach with her newly made necklace.

-

* * *

-

Once she felt the cool morning sand between her toes that seeped through her small sandals, she looked around and she immediately saw the blond girl facing the ocean. Smiling happily, Sakura called out to the girl.

The girl turned and smiled brightly before they ran to each other.

Sakura who couldn't wait, jumped on her feet and hurriedly show the girl the necklace she made. It was a simple but pretty necklace that made the girl smiled so wide and happily. Just about the blond girl was to grab it, she petite hands went through the shells making her frown. The girl tried and tried again until it made her desperate to cry with tears flowing down her rosy cheeks. Sakura could only look at the girl sinked down to her knees and stared wide eyes at her hand.

Even she was shocked, she didn't expect this. She _never _did. Sakura couldn't believe the girl was a ghost.

The blond girl look at Sakura, as if she remembered something important and she did.

Opening her mouth just a bit, she said, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Her voice, Sakura noted, was echoing and sounded so lonesome and hurt.

"Why?" Sakura started, "Why are you sorry?"

"I...I don't know..." She said as she tried to remember why, "But...I just feel sorry..."

"So...um..." Sakura started but never knew her name.

"Ino, Ino Yamanaka," The girl said.

"Ino..." Sakura said before smiling, "What a nice name!"

Ino smiled shyly at Sakura while she calmed down.

"So, Ino," Sakura started, "Are you a ghost?"

Wide eyes, Ino stuttered, "N-no! I'm not..."

"How do you know?" Sakura asked curiously.

"It...It's just one of those thing you know," Ino said sadly.

"Hmmm...Why are you here then?"

"I...I don't know...It's all blurry...I just can't leave this beach...I-I just want to see mama again..." Ino sobbed.

"Ino..." Sakura quietly said before she thought up of something that relates to someone she knew just a few days ago, "I think I can help you!"

"Wha-what?" Ino looked up in surprise.

"Yep! I'll definitely find a way to help you! Since you say you're not dead yet, until you return to your body, I'll be keeping this necklace safe until I can hand it over to you personally." Sakura widely smile as she thought up the idea, almost scaring poor Ino.

"Erm...Thank you?" Ino said not entirely sure.

"Don't worry Ino, I'll find a way to help you and get you a chance to see you mother again!" Sakura said with a big smile.

Ino eyes widen a bit but her unsure face turn softly to a genuine joy before softly saying, "Thank you. Thank you very much Sakura-chan."

"No problem," Sakura said, "I just have to go find Kakashi-shinigami-sama after we spend the whole day together!"

"Un!" Ino agreed happily and got up and followed Sakura to find more seashells and even though she can't touch, she can now talk to Sakura.

-

* * *

-

A/N: Any reasonable critiques or mistakes are welcome.

For Machuu. ; ; Come backkkkkkk.

-

* * *

- 


End file.
